Survivor
by docsangel
Summary: He was her knight in shining armor and she was his damsel in distress. They say that from tragedy comes true love. Will they find theirs?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I said get up!" He yells. I stand the best I can with the beating he just gave me. "Move!" he yells before he shoves me down the hall. Shoving me into the bedroom, he shuts the door, leaving me alone in the dark. I don't know how long I have been here but he comes in every once in awhile to beat me and rape me. I wish he'd just kill me. He walks in the door again and says "Get on your knees." I get on my knees like he tells me when he starts undoing his pants. I do as he tells me and when he releases himself, he smacks me, knocking me to the ground. He leaves me alone again.

A little later, I hear a commotion and cower into the corner when the door flies open. I see guys in SWAT uniforms coming in and a guy comes over slowly and say "You're safe Sweetheart. Come on. You're safe." he says. I slowly take his hand to stand and he pulls me close to him and leads me out to the ambulance. The paramedics lead me into the ambulance and I start to go into a panic attack. The man that saved me, steps closer and says "They won't hurt you but they need to take you to be checked out." I can't breathe. He's in front of me saying "Breathe Sweetheart. Slow, deep breaths." he says over and over until my breathing calms. "Luca, go with her. You seem to be the only one she'll let close to her." another man says. "Yeah, okay." he says to the man. "Come on. I'll go with you. I'll stay right beside you." he tells me and I nod. Getting into the ambulance with the man they called Luca behind me, I get on the stretcher and they start asking me questions. "What's your name Sweetheart?" he asked me. "Abby. Abby James." I say. "I'm Luca. I need you to answer their questions so that we can make sure you're okay." he says and I nod. They go through the questions of how old I am and if I am allergic to anything. Once we get to the hospital, they wheel me out and I immediately start looking for Luca. "I'm right here Abby. I'm not going anywhere." he tells me as he takes my hand. They wheel me into a private exam room and the doctor comes in.

Once the doctor comes in, she asks. "Abby, I need to ask you some questions. Do you want your friend to be here or do you want us to talk privately?" she asks. "I need him to stay." I say. She nods. "I need to know what happened to you." she says. I look at my hands, still holding Luca's and say "I was jogging when he grabbed me. I don't know how long I had been there because he wouldn't let me out of that room. He would come in and beat me and rape me." I tell her. "We need to check you out. Once I'm done with my initial exam, I'm going to do a rape kit." she says. I just nod. She does her exam and says "You have a few bruised ribs but other than that, nothing you won't come back from. Now, I need to do the rape kit if your friend will step outside." she says. Luca looks at me and says "I will be right outside that door if you need me." I nod and say "Thank you." He walks out the door and the doctor does the rape kit. Once she's done she walks out the door and Luca stops her. "How is she?" he asks. "She's doesn't have too much damage physically but emotionally and mentally, this is going to stay with her." the doctor says.

Luca walks into the room and I am sitting there looking at my hands. "How you holding up?" he asks softly. "They want to keep me for a couple of days but I'll be okay." I tell him. "Are you going to be okay?" he asks. "I'll be fine. Thanks for staying with me." I say. "No problem. Can I ask you something?" he asks and I nod. "How did he grab you?" he asks. I take a deep breath and say "I was jogging. He stopped and asked for direction. When I gave them to him and went to leave, I felt a cloth over my mouth and it knocked me out." I say. "Do you have family here?" He asks and I shake my head no. "I'll be okay. I'll have my roommate come stay." I say. "Okay. Here's my number. If you need anything you call me." he says and I nod and say "Thank you Luca." He leaves and I start to cry.

A little later my roommate walks in. She hugs me and asks "Are you okay?" I nod my head and she sits on the bed next to me. "What happened?" she asks. "Cami, I was jogging and he grabbed me. He beat me and raped me. How long was I gone?" I ask. "Three days." she tells me. I reported it when you didn't come back from your run." she tells me. She sees a phone number on the table. "Who's number is this?" she asks. "One of the cops that saved me. I started freaking out and he stayed with me until just a little while ago." I tell her. "I'm glad you weren't alone." she tells me. "He told me to call him if I needed anything." I tell her and she nods.

The next day, Cami is at work and I am in my hospital room alone watching tv. I hear the door open and in walks Luca. "Hey Abby." he says softly. "Hey Luca." I say and look back at my hands. "I just wanted to come by and see how you're doing?" he says. "I'll be okay. I get out of here tomorrow and my roommate spoke to my boss to get me some time off." I tell him. "Good." he says. "I never got to thank you for saving me, Luca. I honestly thought I was going to die." I tell him. "I'm glad we got to you in time but wish we would have found you sooner." he tells me, looking at my hands. "Can I ask you something?" I ask. "Yeah." he says. "Why did you stay with me, after you found me?" I ask. "You were scared. I wouldn't have been able to keep my head straight if I'd left you knowing how scared you were." he tells me. "Thank you. Really." I say. He takes my hand and says "Anytime you need to talk or need anything, you make sure you call me. I'm here." he says. "Thanks but I'm sure you have more important things to worry about than a girl you don't even know." I tell him. "Then let me know you." he says and I just look at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why do you want to know me?" I ask. "Because I do. I know you've been through a lot but all I've thought about since we found you was making sure you were okay." he says. I look up at him and see concern in his eyes. "I'll be okay. They had me talk to a counselor today and I'm supposed to start going once a week. They want me to keep a journal too." I tell him. "That's good. We see a lot of things being SWAT but keeping a journal helps me." he says. "You keep a journal?" I ask. "Yeah. It helps sort the shit in my brain sometimes." he tells me. "Hopefully it will help." I say. "So, tell me a little about you Abby." He says. "Not much to tell. Work as an admin assistant, originally from Tennessee, no parents or siblings around." I say. "Tennessee to LA, that's a long move." he tells me. "Nothing left there and the company I work for had an office out here and had a spot open so I transferred. What about you?" I ask. "Born and raised here. Third generation SWAT. Pretty much just work and surf. Been a cop for almost ten years but been on SWAT for six." he says.

We talk a little more when my roommate walks in. "Oh, I didn't know you had company." Cami says as she comes in. "Hey Cami. Luca, this is my roommate Cami. Cami, this is Luca. He's the one that found me." I say. "Wow. Nice to meet you Luca. You don't know how grateful we are that you found her." she says. "I'm glad we found her." He says, looking back at me, smiling softly. "I brought dinner." she says. "I'll head out. You still got my number?" Luca asks. "Yeah. I do." I tell him. "Call me when you get discharged please so I know you're okay." he tells me. "I will. Thanks again Luca. Seriously." I say. "Anytime." he says before kissing my knuckles and walking out the door. "What was that all about?" Cami asks, "He wants to get to know me. Said that he's not been able to stop thinking about if I'm okay or not." I tell her. "He's nice. You gonna keep talking to him?" she asks. "I think so. When he found me, I wouldn't let anyone near me but him. Something about him made me feel safe and he's the only one that I have let touch me other than you." I tell her. "That's a good thing though." she tells me. "We'll see." I tell her.

The next day, the hospital releases me and Cami and I head home. I walk in the door and sit on the couch. "I'm gonna call Luca to let him know I'm home." I tell her. "Okay. I'll start dinner." she tells me. I pick up my phone and call his number. "Hello?" he answers. "Hey Luca. It's Abby." I tell him. "Hey. Are you okay?" he asks and I can hear the concern in his voice. "Oh, yeah. I'm good. You said to call you when I got to go home and we just walked in the door." I tell him. "Good." he says. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" I ask. "No. I'm just walking in the door from work." he tells me. "How was work? Save anyone today?" I ask. "Nah, pretty slow today. Why? You need saving again?" he asks. "Nah. Pretty slow today." I tell him and we laugh a little. "Good to hear you laughing." he says. "Good to laugh. Hey, I was wondering if I could take you to lunch one day. You know, to thank you for being there. I know saving me was your job but you coming by to make sure I was okay, I appreciate that." I tell him. "Yeah, we can do lunch one day." he says. "Good. Well, I better go. Cami is cooking and I better get in there before she burns the house down." I tell him. "Okay, well, call me tomorrow and let me know how you're doing." he says. "I will. Good night Luca." I say. "Good night Abby." he says before we end the call. I walk into the kitchen and sit at the island. "You call him?" she asks. "Yeah. I asked him if I could take him to lunch one day to thank him for checking on me." I tell her. "That's good sweetheart. You know, I was afraid that you were going to close yourself off after this. I'm glad to see you're not." she says. "Something the counselor said to me. She told me that I needed to look at myself as a survivor and not a victim. I refuse to be a victim. Plus, Luca's nice." I tell her. "You like him." she says as she looks at me. "I'm just talking to him." I say and she nods like she doesn't believe me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, I get up and head to the kitchen for some coffee. Cami is already in there and she says "You left your phone in here last night. It's been blowing up the last few minutes." She tells me. I look at my phone and see a text from Luca.

_L: Good morning Abby. Just wanted to check in and see how you were._

_A: Good morning Luca. I'm okay. Sore but okay._

_L: Well, headed into work. Can I call you tonight?_

_A: Yeah. Sure. Be safe today._

_L: I will. Talk to you tonight Sweetheart._

Looking at the text, Cami looks over my shoulder and I see her smile. "Don't. He's just being nice." I tell her. "You know it's okay to go on with your life right?" she asks. "Only thing about that is no one is going to want someone that's damaged. No man wants that." I tell her and I feel myself start to close off.

That night, I am sitting on the couch while Cami is still at work when my phone rings. "Hello?" I answer. "Hey Sweetheart." Luca says. "How was your day?" I ask. "Made it home whole so that's something." he says. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Just a rough day. How have you been?" He asks. "I'm okay. Worried about you now. You wanna come over and talk about it? We can order pizza or something." I say. "That'd be great. Text me your address and I'll be there in a few." he says. We end the call and I text him the address.

Fifteen minutes later, there's a knock on the door. Looking through the peephole, I see Luca standing there. I open the door and he looks at me for a minute and I can see something is really bothering him. I reach for his hand and pull him into a hug and he wraps his arms around me tightly. I pull him inside and we just hold each other. When we pull apart, I see his eyes are filling with tears. Pulling him to the couch, I sit him down and take his hand and say "Talk to me." He takes a breath and says "Got called to a hostage situation. Dude had his wife and kid held up in their house. Telling his wife that she wasn't leaving him. We tried to get them out. I went in the back door and headed up the stairs and got to the kid's room just as he pulled the trigger. Kid was only five years old." he says. "Luca. I am so sorry." I tell him. A tear falls down his face and I reach up and wipe it away. I pull him to me and lean back onto the couch and let him lay his head on my chest and just hold each other. "Luca, you did everything you could." I say. "I should have gotten there sooner." he says. "This is not on you. You're a good man. This is all on him." I say. He raises up and looks at me and says "You think I'm a good man?" he asks. "I do. You've been nothing but good to me. Being supportive and checking on me. You're a good man." I tell him. He sits up and I sit up with him and he sits there a minute before speaking again.

We talk a little more before the pizza gets there. Once we eat, I ask "You wanna watch a movie?" He nods and says "Yeah. I'd like that." We turn on Netflix and start a movie. I'm still sitting next to him and he puts his arm around me and pulls me close. "I just need to feel someone close." he says. I look up at him and say "I'm right here."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning, lying on the couch, my head on Luca's chest and his arms around me. I start to feel him stir and I sit up. He lays there looking at me and says "Thank you. I didn't want to be alone last night." Smiling softly at him I say "It's the least I can do with the way you've been with me." I tell him. He sits up and I ask "Want some breakfast?" He nods and I say "You can get a shower while I get it going." I show him where everything is and head to the kitchen. I am plating our food and Cami walks in and asks "Who's in the shower?" I look at her and say "Luca." She looks at me and smirks and I say "He had a rough day yesterday and we fell asleep on the couch watching movies. Nothing happened." I tell her. "It's good you guys are being there for each other." she tells me and I nod. He walks into the kitchen and I hand him his plate while Cami pours all of us coffee. Sitting down, we eat and talk and Cami leaves for work.

After Cami leaves, it's just me and Luca. "How are you feeling?" I ask. "Better. I do this job everyday but it's those rare calls like that, that really make you wonder if it's worth it." he tells me. "If you're not out there doing it, who's gonna save the day?" I ask, smiling. He smiles too and says "You planning on needing saving anytime soon?" I laugh and say "God I hope not but seriously, I'm here anytime you need to talk." I tell him. "That goes both ways. I'm just a call away if you need anything." he tells me and I smile. "Well, I better get home and get ready for work. Thanks again for last night. I really didn't need to be alone." he tells me. I lean up and kiss his cheek and say "Anytime. You know where my door is." He smiles before kissing my cheek and heading out.

Later that day, there's a knock on my door. I look through the peephole and see a delivery guy holding flowers. I open the door a little and say "Can I help you?" He says "Delivery for Abby James." I look at him and the chain is still on the door and I say "Can you slide that through the door and I'll sign?" He slides the clipboard through the door and I sign, passing it back to him. "Just leave it on the porch." I say. He does as I ask and walks away. After he pulls away, I open the door and pick up the flowers. It's a mix of wildflowers and it's beautiful. Sitting it on the kitchen island, I look at the card and smile. It reads _Just a thank you for being there last night when I needed you. X Luca_ and I can't help but smile. I pick up my phone and shoot him a text.

_A: Thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful._

_L: Just wanted to thank you for being there last night._

_A: We're friends. That's what we're here for._

_L: Friends huh?_

_A: Well, I did let you lay on my chest. I don't let anyone do that._

_L: I feel special._

_A: You are.  
L: So are you. Can I call you tonight?_

_A: I'll be waiting._

That night, my phone rings. "Hello." I answer. "Hey Sweetheart." Luca says. "Hey. How was your day?" I ask. "A lot better thanks to you." he says. "Well, gotta make sure you're head is straight when you go back to work." I tell him. "That we do. How was your day?" he asks. "Good. Really good actually. I got flowers from this amazing guy and then get to go back to work tomorrow." I tell him. "Great guy huh?" he asks laughing. "Yeah. Real special." I tell him and we get quiet. "Let me take you on a date." he says. "Luca…" I say before he cuts me off. "Just hear me out. I know what' going on in your head. I just want to take you out. Show you that the shit going on in your head, ain't true." he tells me. "What do you think is going through my head?" I ask. "That you're damaged. That no one will want you. That shit ain't true." he tells me. "So you're telling me, you want me?" I ask. "Yeah. I don't know what it is. We just seem to click and being there for each other. I know it's only been a few days and I'm not asking for full blown commitment. Just give me a chance to show you that you're wanted." he says and I think for a minute. "Okay." I tell him. "Okay?" He asks. "Okay." I say.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After talking to Luca, Cami comes home and I'm sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee staring off into space. Cami sits beside me and asks "You okay?" I look at her and say "Luca wants to take me on a date." She looks at me and smiles and asks "What did you say?" Looking at my coffee, I say "I said okay. He wants to show me that I'm wanted. Cami he told me everything that was running through my head without even seeing me." I tell her. "Maybe that's a good thing. He's a good guy." she tells me. Looking at the kitchen island she asks "Who's flowers?" Looking at them I say "Luca sent them to me." She smiles and says "Don't stress. He's a good one."

The next morning I wake up to a text from Luca.

_L: Good morning Sweetheart._

_A: Good morning Luca._

_L: Just wanted to say I hope you have a good day today and can't wait to take you out tonight._

_A: Be safe today. I need you whole. See you tonight?_

_L: See you tonight Beautiful._

I get ready for work and head out. The day goes by pretty fast and before I know it, it's time to head home and get ready for my date. I still can't believe I agreed to this. How could anyone want me? I put on a pair of form fitting jeans, a nice sweater and a pair of converse. I just finished my makeup when there's a knock on the door. "Abby. Luca's here." Cami calls out. I walk out of the bedroom to the living room to see him standing there in a pair of jeans, a pullover and sneakers. We head out to his truck and head out to our date.

"So, where are we going?" I ask. He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles and says "It's a surprise." I lace my fingers with his and he smiles. We pull up to this secluded beach. It's still light out. We get out of the truck and he grabs two blankets. Walking out to a fire pit, he starts lighting the fire as I put one blanket down to sit on. He walks over to me and sits on the blanket with me as the sun starts to go down. Wrapping the other blanket around his back, he pulls me between his legs and wraps it around us. Neither of us say a word. We just sit there, enjoying the sunset over the ocean and the warmth of the fire and each other. Once the sun goes down, I speak. "Thank you." I say. He looks at me and I look up at him and say "For this." He kisses my cheek and I turn to face him more. Taking his face in my hands, I lean forward and kiss his lips softly. He responds as we continue to kiss soft and slow. When we come up for air, our foreheads are together and he says "Be my girl." I look at him and he smiles softly and says "I want you to be my girl." I kiss him softly and say "Okay." I turn back around and lean against him as he wraps his arms around me again. It feels right.

Later that night, he takes me home and walks me to the door. Kissing me softly he says "I'll text you in the morning." I smile and say "I'll answer." He kisses me one more time before opening the door and seeing me in. Once I'm inside, he closes the door and heads home. I turn around with a huge smile on my face and see Cami standing there smirking. "I take it things went well?" she asks. "You have no idea." I tell her. "Well, damn, spill." she says laughing. We move to the kitchen and she pours me a glass of wine and I tell her about the date. "He took me to this little secluded beach and we watched the sunset. He lit a fire and we just sat there on a blanket with another one wrapped around us. I was between his legs leaned against him and we just talked. I kissed him." I tell her. " Good for you." she says. "He kissed back and asked me to be his girl." I tell her. "Please tell me you said yes." she says. "Duh. Have you seen him? He's hot. Sweet as hell but freaking hot." I tell her and we both start laughing. "Just enjoy it." she tells me before heading to bed. I send him one more text before heading to bed. _Goodnight Luca. Thank you again for tonight._ He texts back almost immediately. _Pleasure was all mine. Goodnight Sweetheart. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_L: Good morning Sweetheart._

_A: Good morning Luca. How'd you sleep?_

_L: Really good. You?_

_A: Better than I thought I would. You working today?_

_L: No. Wanna do something?_

_A: Wanna come hang here? We could order in and watch movies._

_L: Be there in an hour?_

_A: An hour. See you soon._

_L: Soon babe._

I look at the text and smile. Getting out of bed, I shower and start getting ready for Luca to come over. Walking out to the kitchen, I get a cup of coffee and see Cami walking in. "So, what are you and Luca doing today?" she asks. "Just hanging around here. Watch some movies and just hang out." I tell her. "You mean make out?" she asks and I start laughing. "Maybe." I tell her, blushing a little. "You like him don't you?" she asks seriously. "Yeah. I do. He's a good guy." I tell her. "What are you plans for today?" I ask her. "I won't be home until tomorrow night. Heading camping with some friends from work." she tells me. "Well, have fun and be careful." She leaves and I start straightening the house up a little more before Luca gets here.

An hour later, there's a knock on my door. Looking through the peephole, I see Luca standing there. With a smile on my face, I open the door and let him in. He pulls me close and kisses me softly and says "Hey Beautiful." I smile and say "Hey baby." I take his hand and lead him to the kitchen first and ask "Want something to drink?" He shakes his head and says "Nah. I'm good. Could go for another kiss though." He says and I start blushing a little. He sits on one of the chairs and pulls me between his legs and kisses me softly before deepening the kiss. I run my fingers through his hair and along the back of his neck as his hands are on my hips, pulling me in as close as he can get me. When we come up for air, our foreheads are together and I say "I can totally get used to that." He starts laughing a little and says "Me too."

I take his hand and lead him to the couch. Sitting down, I hand him the remote and we boot up Netflix. Picking a movie, I snuggle into his side. Halfway through the movie, I move to lay down and pull him with me. Lying with my head on his chest, movie forgotten, we just lay there talking about anything and everything. "So, I know Luca is your last name, what's your actual first name?" I ask. "Dominique." he tells me. I look up at him and say "So, I can call you Dom?" I ask. "My girl can call me anything she wants." I smile and say "Okay, Dom." I kiss him softly and we get lost in the kiss when suddenly his phone goes off. Picking it up, he answers. "Yeah...holy shit...Yeah. I'm on my way." He says as he hangs up. "You gotta go?" We sit up and he says "Yeah. Brother's wife had to be rushed to the ER." he says. "Wow. Yeah. You need to head up there." I tell him. "Wanna come with? She's family. I could use you there." he tells me. "Yeah baby. I'll come with you." I say as we head out the door to his truck.

Walking into the ER, we see all of his SWAT family standing there. We walk up, our fingers laced together, and Dom asks "What happened?" I see a man holding a little girl and looking distraught, telling Dom, "We were at home and she just collapsed. Doctors think there's a brain bleed that caused it." he says. Dom takes the little girl from his brother and says "Come to Uncle Dom baby girl. I got you." I let go of his hand so he can hold her but my hand is still on his arm. "Guys, this is my girlfriend, Abby. Babe, this is Deacon, Hondo, Chris, Tan, Street and our boss Jessica." he introduces us. "Nice to meet you guys." I say. I look at Deacon and ask, "Anything you need?" He smiles and says "Not right now, but thank you." We all sit and Dom still has Deacon's daughter in his lap. She wakes up from her nap and sees Dom holding her. "Uncle Dommy?" she asks. "Yeah baby girl." She looks at him and then me and asks "Who is she?" Dom smiles and says "Lula, this is my girlfriend Abby. Abby, this is my baby girl Lula." I hold out my hand and take her little hand in mine and shake it. "Nice to meet you Lula." I say and she smiles. "Will you color with me?" she asks as she gets out of Luca's lap and gets her book. "Sure will." I tell her. I get down in the floor with her at the little table and we start coloring. "You like my Uncle Dommy?" she asks. "Yeah. I do." I say and look up to see him smiling at me. "You like her Uncle Dommy?" she asks him and he says "Yeah baby girl. I do." She smiles and says "Good. I like her too."

A little later, we see a doctor come out. Deacon looks at Lula and I say "I got her." He nods and heads to the doctor to hear that she came through surgery fine. "Man, why don't you stay here. We got the kids." Hondo says. "Are you sure?" Deacon asks. "Yeah. Little man can crash with Hondo and Jessica and Lula can stay with me and Abby." Dom says. Deacon looks at me and I say "She'll be fine. We got her." He nods his thanks and says goodbye to the kids and we all head out.

Walking into my house, where we decided to stay for the night, Lula is half asleep when we take her to the guest room. "Lula, Uncle Dommy and I will be just across the hall if you need anything. I'll leave the hall light on for you, okay?" I say and she nods. "Okay." she says. "Night baby girl." he says as he kisses the top of her head. "Night Uncle Dommy. Love you." she says. "Love you." he says. "Night Abby." Lula says. "Night baby girl. Sweet dreams." I say as we turn off the light and leave the door cracked as we slip out of the room. "Thank you for doing this." he says as we make it into my room. I start changing into pajamas and he strips down to his boxers and I say "It's really no problem. He needs to be with his wife right now. Plus, she's a sweet little girl." I tell him as I climb into bed next to him. Laying my head on his chest, he pulls me close and asks "You ever thought about kids?" I look up at him and say "I have. I'd like kids someday. Just never thought I'd find the right guy." I say. He asks "You think I'm the right guy?" I smile and say "Yeah. I do." He kisses me softly and we drift off to sleep with smiles on our faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, I hear a knock on the bedroom door and open my eyes to see Lula standing there, rubbing her eyes. "Morning baby girl." I say. "Morning. Is Uncle Dommy awake?" she asks. I start climbing out of bed, careful not to wake him and say "Not yet. Why don't we make some breakfast and then we can wake him up?" I ask her. "Can I help?" she asks. "Of course." I tell her. We walk into the kitchen and I help her wash her hands before washing mine. Then we start breakfast. I get the dough ready and show her how to make biscuits. "Tear off a piece of dough, like this, and roll it in your hand to make a ball...Now, lay it down on the flour and press it to make it almost flat." I tell her and she does as I say. "That looks good baby girl. Now, use up the rest of the dough doing that while I get the bacon going." I tell her. She gets all of the biscuits ready and I have the oven preheated. I put the pan in the oven and get the bacon done and then the eggs and gravy. Once the biscuits are done, I clean up a little and tell Lula "Let's get Uncle Dommy up." She smiles and we head to the bedroom to get him up. She climbs on the bed and I sit on the side. "Uncle Dommy. Wake up." she says in his ear softly. He opens his eyes and says "Morning baby girl. How'd you sleep?" he asks her as she lays her head on his chest. "Good. Me and Abby made breakfast. I made the biscuits." she says proudly. He looks at me and I nod my head yes. "Well, let me get up and I'll meet you in there and we'll see just how good those biscuits are." he says. She kisses his cheek and runs back to the kitchen. He kisses me softly and says "Thank you." I kiss him one more time before heading to the kitchen myself.

When Dom comes into the kitchen, I have Lula sitting down eating and I hand him his plate. "This looks really good ladies." he says as I get my plate and sit on the other side of Lula. All of a sudden, Dom's phone rings. "Yeah...okay...We're eating breakfast now...We'll head over after." he says before ending the call. "That was Deacon. His wife's awake and wants to see the kids. Her mom is going to take her home with them." he says. "Okay." I say. Lula looks at Dom and says "I was having fun here." and starts to look a little sad. I look at her and say "How about this. You go home with your grandma and help her with your brothers and this weekend, Uncle Dommy and I will talk to your dad about taking you out for the day." She looks at me and her face lights up. "Really?" she asks. Dom looks at her and says "Really." She smiles wide and finishes her breakfast. Dom gets dressed while Lula and I clean up the kitchen before we head out the door.

Walking into the hospital, we walk up to Deacon and Lula tells him "Abby let me help make breakfast. I made biscuits." she says proudly. He looks at me and says "Thank you Abby." I smile and say "Anytime. We had a lot of fun." I tell him and he smiles. They head back to see his wife and Dom and I head back out. Getting to the car, he says "Thank you so much. I know you didn't have to do that." he says. "Dom, we take care of each other. We're in this together. Remember?" I ask and he kisses me softly and says "You are so amazing." I kiss him again and say "So are you."

We walk into my house and sit out on the back deck. "What are you thinking?" I ask him. "Waking up next to you, tucking her in and having you both wake me up. That...it's something I want someday." he says. "Kind of like a glimpse into the future huh?" I ask. "Yeah. And I liked what I saw." he says, looking at me. "Me too. I mean, I'm not ready to just jump into getting married and kids like, today, but for my future with someone." I tell him. "Can you see that with me?" he ask. "We just got together but yeah. I can." I tell him and he smiles. I kiss him softly before standing. Taking his hand, I lead him to my bedroom and sit him down on the bed. I stand before him and kiss him softly before taking off my shirt. I pull his shirt off of him and kiss him again, deepening the kiss this time. I feel him undoing my pants and sliding them down my legs where I kick them off gently before leaning him back and straddling him. I feel myself grinding me center against his jean clad hardening member. He turns us over, where he is on top, and asks "Are you sure?" I look into his eyes and say "I'm sure." He kisses me again before taking off my bra and kissing down my neck, across my collarbone and to my breasts where he pays attention to first one nipple and then the other, causing me to arch into him. He kisses his way down my stomach and slowly pulls my panties off. Kissing the inside of one thigh and then the other, he softly places kisses to my core before running his tongue up and down my folds, causing me to let out a lust filled moan. Once I find my release, he stands and sheds his pants and boxers before placing himself between my legs. "Are you sure?" he asks again. "I'm sure baby." I assure him before he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out at a slow and steady pace, he kisses me softly before whispering, telling me how sexy and beautiful I am and how he can't get enough of me. We both reach our release and he pulls me into his side. "Thank you." I say. He looks at me confused. "For staying." He kisses me softly and says "I'll always stay."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Waking up the next morning, I am still in Luca's arms. I feel him start to stir and I lean up and kiss his lips. He kisses me back and I pull him to hover over me. He deepens the kiss as he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly, he whispers in my ear how much he cares about me. Once we reach our release, I lay, tucked into his side and he has his fingers lightly rubbing up and down my bare back as I lightly draw circles on his chest. We finally get out of bed and head to the kitchen. After breakfast, we are sitting in the living room, drinking coffee and talking when Cami comes in. "Hey guys." Cami says as she comes in the door. "Hey. How was your camping trip?" I ask. "Fun actually. Did some bonding stuff and hung out. How was your weekend?" she asks smirking. "Really good." Luca says and Cami smiles. "It was really good. Had his niece for the night the other night and just hung out here." I tell her and she sees me snuggled into Luca's side and him kiss the top of my head and she smiles.

Later that afternoon, Luca says "I better head home. Get some laundry done before work in the morning." He tells me. I walk him out to the truck and before he gets into the truck, he pulls me to him and says "I'll call you later, Sweetheart." I kiss him softly and say "I'll answer." He kisses me again and deepens the kiss before getting into his truck but doesn't pull out of the driveway until I am back inside. I walk in and sit on the couch and Cami sits next to me. "You know you're glowing right?" she asks and I blush. "It was great. We were here watching a movie and one of his brothers from work called to tell him he needed to get to the hospital. His brother's wife had to have emergency surgery. She's going to be okay but they needed someone to take the kids for the night so we brought his niece here. She's the coolest little kid. After taking her back to her dad, we came back here and talked about what we wanted for our future and talked about our relationship and it just felt normal." I tell her. "That's good though. He's a good guy." she tells me. "Yeah he is. And he's patient and affectionate and sweet. Calling me beautiful and just…" I say and pause to find the right words. "It." I tell her. She smiles wide and asks "You're falling in love with him aren't you?" she asks and I nod. "I slept with him. Once last night and once this morning and I was the one that initiated it both times." I tell her. "Honey, that's amazing. I'm so happy for you." she tells me as she hugs me. "But I gotta ask. How was it?" she asks and I start to laugh. "It was amazing. He was gentle and it wasn't like having sex…" I say before she cuts in. "He was making love to you." she says rather than asks. "Yeah. He kept telling me how beautiful I was and how much he cares about me. It was perfect and felt right and not once did I think about my attack." I tell her. "That's good. I'm glad you're finally happy." she tells me.

That night, I head to bed and he calls me. "Hello?" I answer. "Hey Sweetheart." he says. "Hey baby." I say. "You headed to bed yet?" he asks. "Yeah. Lying in bed now and can't get comfortable." I tell him. "Miss me already?" he asks laughing. "I do actually." I tell him. "I miss you too. I loved falling asleep with you and waking up next to you." he tells me. "Me too. It actually felt normal." I tell him. "It did. We have to do that more often." he tells me. "My door is always open." I tell him. "Sweetheart, be careful with that invitation. I might not ever leave." he tells me, laughing. "I'm good with that." I tell him in a serious tone. He stops. "You would?" He asks seriously. "Yeah. I would. I need to tell you something, Dom." I say. "Okay." he says. "I care about you, a lot. You've been amazing to me and I don't think I would have come back from my attack had it not been for you." I tell him. "But." he says. "But, I don't know if I'll be able to get you out of my head, or my heart. I think I'm falling in love with you." I tell him. I hear him sigh. "Baby, I feel the same way. You're all I think about. Even when you're right next to me. I just can't get you out of my head. When I'm working, my thoughts go to if what I'm doing is going to stop me from coming back to you. You're in everything I do." he tells me. "I know what you do can get dangerous but you have to come back to me." I tell him. "Always Sweetheart. You're it for me." he says. "You're it for me too." I tell him before talking a little more and going to sleep knowing that the man I am starting to fall in love with is starting to fall in love with me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sitting at work the next morning, we see a delivery man walk in with a beautiful arrangement of roses. "Delivery for Abby James?" he says. "That's me." I say as I walk over and sign for the flowers. Carrying them to my desk, I sit them down and inhale the beautiful scent. Taking the card, I look at it and see it's from Luca _Just wanted to show my girl how much I care about her. Hope you have a day as wonderful as you. XOXO Dom_. I smile when my boss walks over. "Who are these from?" she asks. "My boyfriend." I tell her smiling bigger. "Boyfriend?" she asks because she knew I wasn't seeing anyone. "Yeah. The, um, the cop that saved me, we've been seeing each other since my attack." I tell her. "That's great sweetheart. I'm happy for you." she tells me, hugging me. I pick up my phone and send Luca a text.

_A: Thank you for my flowers baby. They're beautiful._

_L: Not as beautiful as you but you're welcome._

_A: Will I see you tonight?_

_L: Can I stay the night?_

_A: That's an open invite baby._

_L: I'll meet you there at six. See you tonight baby._

_A: Tonight. Be careful today._

_L: I will baby._

I finish out my day and head home. Six on the dot, there's a knock on the door. Cami answers and says "Abby, Luca's here." They walk into the kitchen where I'm cooking and he walks over and wraps his arms around me from behind. "Hey baby." he says. "Hey." I say. I turn my head and kiss him softly and see Cami just smile. We sit down to eat and the Cami heads to her room, leaving us alone. We sit on the couch and I snuggle up to him. He wraps his arms around me as we watch a movie.

After the movie, we head to bed. Lying in bed, my head on his chest, his arms around me, I look up at him and he kisses me softly. He deepens the kiss as he hovers over me. Slowly shedding clothes, he enters me and makes love to me. As we reach our release, together, we look into each other's eyes and I say "I love you Dom." He smiles wide and says "I love you Abby." before kissing me again. He lays next to me and pulls me as close as he can get me. "I love you so much." he tells me. I look up at him and smile softly and say "I know the feeling. You've been so good to me. I could never thank you enough." I tell him. "You wanna thank me? Just keep loving me." he tells me and I lean up and kiss him again. We spend the next little bit just lying together, holding each other and enjoying being close before we both doze off.

The next morning, we get up and eat breakfast before we get ready for work. We head out and Cami walks out behind us. He walks me to my car and kisses me and says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you too. Please be safe today. I need you whole." I tell him. "Now that I have you, I have a reason to be safe. I love you baby." he tells me again. "I love you." I say again before getting into my car and heading to work.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The work day goes by slowly and I head home. Pulling in the driveway, I see Cami's car and Luca's truck sitting there. I walk in the door and hear them laughing from the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen and Luca has his back to me and I put my arms around his torso and put my hands on his chest and my chin on his shoulder. He puts his hands on mine and laces his fingers with mine before turning his head and giving me a kiss. "Hey baby." he says. I move around him and he puts his arms around me and just holds me. I don't say anything but just snuggle into him. "Hey, you okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Just a long day." I tell him. He pulls me closer and kisses the top of my head. "Anything I can do?" he asks. "You're doing it." I tell him and see Cami smile. Luca tilts my head up to look at him and sees the stress in my eyes. "Hey, talk to us." he tells me. I take the seat next to him but he doesn't let go of my hand and I tell them about my day. "We have this client coming in. I have an idea on how to get the account but my boss doesn't want to listen to me. He thinks that I don't know what I'm talking about." I tell them. "What's your idea?" Cami asks. "The customer is looking for someone to handle their renovations on their newest property. I suggested letting the client tour a few of the projects we have going to see how we do things. Give them a taste of what they would be looking at. I've spoken to this client before and I know they are more visual than statistical. But my boss won't listen." I tell them. "Damn babe. What are you going to do?" Luca asks. "I don't know." I say. "Have you thought about mentioning it during the meeting with the client?" Cami asks. "I can't do that. This boss has it out for me. He didn't want me coming back after my attack but he couldn't stop it since my immediate boss had it approved through HR." I tell them. "What do you think will happen if you do say something?" Luca asks. "I'm pretty sure I'll be fired. He doesn't get it. You have to know your clients and how they process in order to better handle them. But to him, they are all the same." I tell them. "So say something." Luca says and I look at him shocked. "And what do I do when I get fired?" I ask. "You take your client list, and you start your own business. You have your inheritance. You could start your own business. You know about the business inside and out. You know about the business side and the construction side." Cami says. I look at her and actually think about it. "If I did that then I could work from home if I wanted." I say. "You always said you wanted to do something for the homeless. Maybe offer jobs." she tells me and I look at her and say "That's a good idea." I tell them. "Okay, so the meeting is tomorrow so I'll probably be unemployed by tomorrow afternoon." I tell them and we all start laughing. At least I have a game plan and apparently a support system.

The next morning I head into work and into the conference room for the meeting with the client. We are all sitting in there and the boss is talking about numbers and statistics and ideas and the client looks bored. Once the boss finishes he asks "What do you think?" The client says "I still don't know." I speak up. "What if we gave you a tour of a couple of projects we have going so that you can see first hand what you would be looking at and what we can do for you?" I ask. The client looks at me and says "That would be great." Looking at my boss he asks "Can you set that up? Actually seeing it might put it in a better perspective for me." My boss glares at me and then looks at the client and says "I'll set that up for you. Does tomorrow work?" The client smiles and says "It does. Thank you." He looks at me and says "Thank you Abby." I just nod. Once the client gets up to leave, before everyone leaves the room, my boss says "What the hell was that?" I look at him and say "You have to learn to read the client. Not all clients run off numbers and facts. They need to see what you're selling them. He's one of those people." I say. "That's not your place. I told you that we weren't presenting that idea." he tells me. One of the others speaks up and says "I saw the client's face after you were done presenting. His eyes were glazed over. I honestly think we would have lost him had Abby not spoken up." The boss looks at him and says "You want to keep your job, keep your mouth shut." The boss turns to me and says "Clear out your desk. You're done." I nod and say "Works for me." before getting up and heading to my desk. I clear it out and my immediate boss walks over. "What happened?" she asks. "I was let go." I tell her. "What are you going to do?" she asks. "I have a plan. Don't worry. We'll talk soon." I tell her before hugging her and leaving the building.

I get home and as soon as I walk in the door, I pour a glass of wine, get my laptop together and start working on a business plan to start my own business. I have my client list and will be getting my business license and then setting up my website and getting the ball rolling. It's going to take me a beat but I can finally do things my way and I won't be treating people the way my boss did me. A little later, Luca and Cami walk in from work and see me sitting there. "You okay?" Luca asks. "Never better babe." I say before kissing him softly. "After dinner can you two look over this business plan and let me know what you think?" I ask. "Sure. We got you." Cami says and I can't help but smile. "I take it you took the idea to the client?" Luca asks. "Yep and then was promptly fired. Seriously thinking about calling the client and seeing if they will let my take their business once I get up and running." I tell them. "That's your client list. You're the one that's over that account. I would do it." Cami says and I just nod, making up my mind knowing that it will be a few months before they will start work on his project will give me time to get up and running and get a plan together to present to him.


End file.
